snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
"Warriors end or not you will lay your hands on her!" -Raven saying to protect Mimi. Raven is a character from The Grim Tales From Down Below. Story She made a few cameo appearances in the backgrounds during the story Grim Jr. told about his parents. She later appeared when she saved Jeff the Spider and Mimi and began fighting the golem along with Irwin and Hoss Delgado. She was ready to use a spell when suddenly "Him" struck her by slashing her in the back. She quickly went to Jeff to evacuate Mimi while she was wounded. She later used her powers to teleport her and Hoss to a far away distance in order to finish off Him. Relationships *'Hoss Delgado ' Hoss and Raven are partners after the war ended. *'Irwin ' Irwin and Raven are partners after the war ended. *'Jeff the Spider ' Jeff and Raven know each other and are protectors of Mimi. *'Teen Titans ' She once was(or still is) a member of the Teen Titans. *'Blossom ' Blossom and Raven seem to know each other epsecially when Raven was somewhat happy to see her after she saved Mimi from the Lava Monster. *'Mimi' Raven is the protector of Mimi and is also a mother figure towards her. Powers and Abilities Also see: Weapons, Powers and Abilities Image Gallery Raven has the psionic ability of empathy, enabling her to feel the feelings of others. She can use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". She is also able to force outside emotions into other people. Additionally, Raven seems to be able to absorb another person's knowledge with a touch, such as the language spoken by that person. She was shown to have the power and ability to project mental illusions into someone's memory. This unique ability is usually forgotten. Raven can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. She has the ability to heal herself and others. She can manifest her "Soul-Self" through a form of astral projection. Through the use of her soul-self, Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes. It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. In many instances, her soul-self has also functioned as a shield. Using her soul-self, she can convert her physical body into her "soul-self" and carry or teleport herself and others over vast distances in form of a giant black raven. Raven has also displayed the ability to control, manipulate and or generate pure shadows and darkness. This ability comes in different variations, from having supremely destructive capabilities to causing pain, tension, and fear-based illusions. In a number of instances, Raven has also displayed sorcerous abilities. In The New Teen Titans Annual #4 (1988), a villain called Muse forced the Titans into individual murderous nightmares. In her dream, Raven retaliated by flying out of his reach and then releasing energies from "within the folds of her cape" that caused him to be consumed by fire. Like her brothers, Raven can induce and amplify one of the seven deadly sins (in her case, pride) in any living being, however doing so will cause her to suffer spells of nausea and vomiting for several days afterward as side affects. Raven expertly combines her combative fighting skills with her newly acquired teleportation ability. Origin Raven is a fictional superheroine who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The character first appeared in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26, and was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. Raven is an empath who can teleport and control her "soul-self," which can fight physically, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her body. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Raven. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Comic Character Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Protagonist Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below